campizanagiroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Leila Larocque
Personality Leila is nice but prides herself in the belief of being better than some other people. She is very much opinionated and fights for what she thinks is right. History Eiko Tokudaiji is a geisha, one of the most known and prided. Unusually attracted to the woman, Ebisu pretended to be a rich man named Atsushi Karasuma in the auction. He has won Eiko. Eiko and Ebisu had a wonderful relationship although, Ebisu was very galant and gives Eiko, jewelries and any materialistic things that proved his prosperity, of which Eiko never thought was needed at all. She was one that believed in love. One day, Ebisu finally told her the truth since he was already forgetting his duty as a god, it was also the time that Eiko bore a child of which she named Mayumi. The secret of Eiko was only written by Eiko under a picture that she had with Ebisu. The picture has been kept inside a locket, folded, which was worn by Mayumi ever since the day of her birth. They moved to America when Mayumi turned four years old. The plane crashed and Mayumi turned out to be the only survivor, although, no one figured out about her surviving as she ended up being seen by a boatman and was taken to the adoption center in the Californian coast where she took two years of residing. As she was six, she was taken by a newly married couple, Wesley and Cathy Larocque with the wife barren. Mayumi was then named Leila because she didn't remember anything from her past. At the early parts of it, living with the couple went well not until Cathy died with cancer when she was thirteen. She was mistreated by Wesley and she had fought back a ton. One usual night of abuse, she was finally disowned by Wesley, it made her feel free for the first time. She decided to open the locket and see the face of her mother and her father again. She took out the pictures to see at least when it dated but she found out about what she was. She made her way from the east coast to central USA and arrived at camp to the very least, safely. Powers Offensive #Children of Ebisu are able to summon fishes and use them to attack opponents for a short period of time. The more fishes summoned, the more it drains the user. #Children of Ebisu, while in fish form, can attack opponents by enlarging its tail and slapping it at them. They can turn into a specific species of fish upon claiming. Defensive #Children of Ebisu, while in fish form, can enhance their defense by hardening their scales. #Children of Ebisu, while in fish form, can create a barrier of bubbles and foam to temporarily block the enemies' sight. Passive #Children of Ebisu have the innate ability to learn all kinds of swimming techniques. #Children of Ebisu have the innate ability to hold their breath underwater longer than others. Supplementary #Children of Ebisu are able to grow gills and fins while in human form and breathe underwater for a moderate period of time. #Children of Ebisu, while in fish or partial fish form, are able to swim at very high speeds at will but the longer and faster, the more it drains them. Counsellor Only #The counsellor is able to conjure a pool filled with savage piranhas that will attack anyone or anything that enters the pool for a short period of time. Traits #Children of Ebisu like to be near fish and have a fishy personality. Which means, they are the type to raise suspicion. They are good fishermen. Category:Head Counsellors Category:Female Category:Demigods Category:Japanese Category:Specific Time of Birth Unknown